Cardfight Vanguard Holiday Hijinx
by IKEDragon64
Summary: Aichi Sendou is feeling rather depressed around the Holidays because of his missing Father but with help from his friends and sister, he hopes to maybe reunite with his long lost father. Cardfight Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad.
1. Chapter 1

Ride 1: Missing Father

It was a cold and snowy day and at Card Capital the group of youngsters were making preparations for an upcoming Christmas Party. However sitting away from the group was Aichi Sendou who was sitting at a card table looking blankly at his deck.

"Dad, I wonder if you'll come around this year." Aichi muttered to himself. However Aichi would be joined by his best friend Kamui Katsuragi who placed a comforting hand on his surrogate older brother's shoulder.

"Hey Bro how come you're looking so down, aren't you excited about Christmas?" Kamui asked as Aichi looked up towards Kamui and smiled.

"Yeah, but the thing is." Aichi paused for a moment and looked at Kamui and then took a deep breath. "It's just my dad hasn't come home in years around the Holidays." Aichi said as Kamui looked at Aichi as his usual cheerful smile turned into a frown.

"That's really sad big bro, almost as sad as finding out that my dad had to close up his card shop." Kamui said as Aichi looked at him and his jaw slightly dropped.

"Your dad owned a Cardshop no way, i'm sorry to hear that happened but it's just I haven't seen my dad since I was little and it's hard to tell where he may be, my mom said he went away, but..." Aichi said as tears started to stream down the bluenette's face as Kamui started to wipe Aichi's tears away.

"Please don't cry bro, if you cry than i'm going to cry too." Kamui said as Aichi's young sister Emi approached the boys looking at them with concern.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Emi asked as she noticed both her old brother and her boyfriend both crying.

"Miss Emi, Aichi was telling me about your father not being around for the Holidays." Kamui said as Emi also looked a bit down.

"Yeah it's true our dad hasn't been around in years, my mom has tried calling him but he never once returned any of our calls." Emi said as Kamui looked rather shocked.

"That's awful, he really should answer your calls." Kamui said as Aichi placed his hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"There's no telling where dad could be, or if he's even alive, I just wish there was a way we could find out for ourselves where he could be." Aichi said as Shin Nabita approached the three children.

"Hey Kids, I got to go get some stuff for the annual Card Capital Christmas Party so i'm going to need to close up, Aichi i'm sorry to hear that your father is missing and I hope you can find him, anyways i'll see you kids around." Shin said as Aichi, Kamui, and Emi began walking the streets as they was making their way home with Kamui thinking about how his surrogate family is feeling knowing their father is missing somewhere in the world. As the three Children where walking together all three of them stopped to look at a Christmas Window in a Department Store that had a beautiful tree with ornaments, and a Model Train circling around the Tree.

'Wow this is so beautiful you guys, Aichi I know dad's been missing for years but we should focus on getting some stuff for Christmas, hey do you guys want to get some Hot Cholcolate?" Emi asked as Aichi and Kamui smiled as the three of them went over to a cafe and sat down at a table to have some pie and drink Hot Chocolate as Kamui had an idea

"Hey Big Brother Aichi, Miss Emi do you think maybe we should go to one of those Bagel places to see if we can find any info on your dad?" Kamui asked as the Sendou siblings looked at Kamui with confusion.

"Bagel? Oh don't you mean Bureau, Kamui." Aichi said as Kamui blushed in embarassment.

"Sorry bro, anyways we should go there and see if we can find any information about your missing father."

"Well maybe we can ask mom if she has any pictures of him to take and we can see what they can do." Emi said as the door opened as two young men came in one with blonde hair and the other a brunette as they approached the three children

"What smells like feet, oh must be you, Miwa." Kamui said as Miwa Taishi and Toshiki Kai sat down with Aichi, Kamui, and Emi.

"Very funny, I just so happen to be wearing my new Christmas Socks." Miwa said propping his leg on the table and rolled up his pants leg to show his green socks he was wearing.

"Yeah well so do I." Kamui said as he took his shoe off revealing his red colored sock as Miwa pinched his nose.

"Eww Kamui when did you last change socks?"

"None of your business, anyways Aichi has been depressed because his dad hasn't been around in years." Kamui said as he took his foot off the table and placed his shoe back on.

"Well his parental issues can't be no worse than mine, you know finding out my parents were criminals and going in and out of foster homes." Kai said as he took a sip of cocoa as Miwa took out what looked like tickets out of his jacket pocket.

"Guys I got tickets for all of us to go see WrestleKingdom 13 at the Tokyo Dome; do you guys think Kenny Omega is going to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Hiroshi Tanahashi? Hey We should all go to WrestleKingdom 13 all wearing Bullet Club Shirts, it would be awesome." Miwa asked as Kai looked at him.

"Miwa, I think Kenny Omega, The Young Bucks, and Cody are going to the WWE." Kai said taking a sip of cocoa.

"Say what, where did you find that out?"

"Wrestling Newsletters online." Kai said as Kamui looked at them.

"I had no idea that you was such a Wrestling Fan, Kai."

"Yeah by the way Kamui didn't you and Aichi say that you guys met Togi Makabe not too long ago?" Kai asked as Kamui took out his phone and showed him a picture of Aichi and Kamui posing with Togi Makabe with Kyou crossing his arms in the background.

"Kyou doesn't seem too interested in Wrestling, maybe I should stop by his Cardshop and challenge him to a Cardfight." Kai said as Aichi, Kamui, and Emi finished their Pie and Cocoa as they got up out of their sets.

"We got to go now, we'll see you guys soon." Aichi said as he Kamui, and Emi left the Cafe making their way to the Sendou house as the three of them took off their shoes and walked into the living room to see a Christmas Tree with wonderful lights, ornaments, and gifts under it.

"Wow you have nice Christmas Decorations, hey bro, what are you hoping to get for Christmas?" Kamui asked looking at the Sendou Family's Gifts and saw a big wrapped up box.

"Well I would love to get a Nintendo Switch and Super Smash bros Ultimate." Aichi said as Kamui looked at him in excitement.

"That's what I want to, we should so game together after Christmas, but I still need to get you and Miss Emi gifts." Kamui said as Mrs. Sendou walked into the room.

"Hey Kidsm how was your day?" Mrs. Sendou asked as the three of them nodded.

"It was great but, i've been thinking about Dad today." Aichi said as Mrs. Sendou stroked her son's blue hair.

"Yeah, your dad has been missing for years and he has never answered our calls, and it's hard to tell if he's even alive."

"Mom, do you have any pictures of dad, we could go over to the Bureau of Missing Persons to see if they may have any information." Emi said as Mrs. Sendou looked at her daughter and thought it over for a moment.

"Well that would be a good idea, but they might be busy, but we could stop by and ask while we go Christmas Shopping tomorrow." Mrs. Sendou suggested as the three children smiled.

Mrs. Sendou, I want to come too, I have something to get Aichi and Emi and I want to help find their father." Kamui said putting his arm around Aichi.

"Sure you can come along sweetheart, I just hope they can do what they can to help find them.

With Aichi hoping to find out about his missing Father he along with Emi and Kamui have a very troubling tale, will Aichi find his father and have a Happy Holidays, find out next time.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning snow began to fall on the ground, however we take you inside of the Federal Bureau for Missing Persons as The Sendou Family and Kamui walked inside with Mrs.s Sendou holding a file folder in her hands while the three children looked around noticing people either working or talking about Holiday Plans.

"I kind of feel nervous coming into a building like this, but if it means helping Big Brother Aichi find his dad than i'm all for it." Kamui said looking slightly nervous as they approached a desk and was greeted by a secretary.

"Hello, how may I help you guys?" the lady asked as Mrs. Sendou handed her the folder."

"I need help looking for my missing husband, these are my kids Aichi and Emi and this is their friend Kamui and we're trying to find his whereabouts."

"Ok we don't seem to have any other appointments for today so we'll just go ahead and take you guys to our office and let you speak with one of our detectives." The secretary said as she lead the group into an office as a man with black hair, glasses, and a white dress shirt and red tie looked at them.

"Hello, how may I help you guys?"

"My name is Shizuka Sendou, there are my kids Aichi and Emi, and this is my son's best friend Kamui Katsuragi; where here to see if you could help find my long lost husband." She said as she handed the picture of what appears to be a man with Blue Hair, and Blue Eyes alongside Shizuka.

"Hmmm, ok give me his name?" The Detective asked as he began working on his computer.

"Azuma Sendou!" Shizuka said as the man looked at the pictured and typed up the name.

"Well looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me, i'll call you if I receive any information on his whereabouts." The man said as shizuka, Aichi, Emi, and Kamui left the building.

"Well guess we just got to wait, anyways let's go do some shopping." Mrs. Sendou suggested as Aichi, Kamui, and Emi smiled.

"Miss Emi, is it ok if we go together and find a gift for Aichi." Kamui said as Emi smiled but Aichi raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Where are you guys going?" Aichi asked as Kamui smiled at him.

"Big Brother Aichi it's a suprise, I got to get your Christmas Gift so stay here i'll be back, your little sister is in good hands." Kamui said as he then took his fingers and began to tickle Aichi's sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK OK." Aichi said laughing as Kamui was tickling at his sides.

"Coochie, coochie, coo." Kamui said as he continued to tickle Aichi until Emi snuck up on Kamui and tickled the back of his neck. "HAHAHAHAHAHA MHIHIHIS EHEHEHEHEHEMI"

"Kamui, quit tickling Aichi, I know you are just as ticklish as Aichi is, anyways let's go find him something." Emi said as she and Kamui went of as Aichi was approached by Kai and Misaki.

"Hey Aichi, how are you today?"Misaki asked as Aichi smiled

"I'm doing great, how about you guys?" Aichi asked as Misaki smiled

"We're doing great, I hear you're looking for your long lost father aren't you?" Misaki asked as Aichi sort of gave a weak nod.

"Yeah. hey I need to look for a gift to get Kamui, can you guys come with me?" Aichi asked as Misaki smiled and Kai slightly nodded.

"Sure you can, by the way where is Kamui anyways?"

"He's with Emi out shopping for me."

"Awww that's sweet to know how much those two love eachother." Misaki said as Kai slightly blushed but tried to hide the embarrassment.

"Come on Misaki, no need to say that besides he's too innocent to know that, anyways let's go Aichi, let's see what you can get your sidekick." Kai said as he and Misaki took off with Aichi following behind them.

Meanwhile Kamui and Emi just walked out of a store with bags in hand as they stepped outside as snow began to fall.

"Check it out Miss Emi, it's starting to snow." Kamui said as he stuck his tongue out to catch snowflakes.

"HAHAHA, Kamui let me show you how it's done." Miss Emi said as she stuck her own tongue out to catch snowflakes only to find some snow and rolled it into a bal land throw it at Kamui's direction nailing him in the back.

"Oww, hey!" Kamui cried as Emi was rolling up another snowball to hit him with.

"Come on Kamui, let's have a snowball fight." Emi said as she hurled another snowball at her boyfriend but Kamui also began firing snowballs with Emi trying to dodge. "Come on is that all you got?" Emi said as Kamui got her with a snowball as Emi approached him and patted his shoulder. "Tag you're it." Emi said as she began to run with Kamui playfully chasing his girlfriend as the two children now engaged in a game of tag.

"Miss Emi, i'm gonna get you." Kamui said as Emi sneaked up and playfully tackled him onto the snowy ground as the two shared a laugh. "Want to make snow angels." Kamui said as he moves his arms and legs in motion making a snow angel as Emi would do the same thing.

"This is so fun, Kamui but do you think it's about time we go meet up with Aichi, and maybe go Ice Skating?" Emi said as she and Kamui stood up and looked at their Snow Angels as Aichi, Kai, and Misaki walked out of a store with bags and waved at them to get their attention.

"Hey you guys, did you have fun together?" Aichi asked as Kamui and Emi slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah we had a lot of fun, big brother Aichi, can we go Ice Skating?" Kamui asked holding Aichi's hand.

"Of course we can go Ice Skating." Aichi said placing his arm around Kamui's shoulders as Emi took Kamui by the hand.

"Well you two lovebirds come on, by the way have any of you guys seen Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa anywhere?" Misaki asked as they all looked around and saw the three of them all looking at the window of a Lingerie Shop looking at their Christmas wear. "I should have none; perverts."

"That Santa outfit would look hot on Kourin, now if only I can be her Santa Claus and kiss under the Mistletoe." Morikawa said as he Izaki and Miwa were drooling over the lingerie until Misaki's image appeared on the screen.

"I swear you three are the biggest bunch of pervs; perv perv perv perv perv perv perv perv pervs." Misaki said as the three teenagers stopped looking at the window to see an angry Misaki as Kai looked at Miwa.

"Miwa, do you not have any class at all, anyways do you want to go Ice Skating?" Kai asked as Miwa smiled.

"Sure, maybe I can pretend like i'm Yuri Plisetski because I was born to make history.: Miwa said as everyone began to laugh at him.

"More like born to make everyone cringe, come on let's go." Misaki said as the group made their way to an outdoor Ice Rink as people were having fun Ice Skating. As the gang all was putting on Ice Skates, Kai looked over at Aichi, Kamui, and Emi.

"You three should probably skate closer to the wall, it's much safer." Kai said as Kamui shot him a glare.

"Hey come on, Kai we're not little kids ya know?" Kamui said as Aichi placed a hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"Kamui It's best if we all skated holding hands so that way we don't get hurt." Aichi said as Emi nodded.

"Besides handsome we'll be holding hands, won't that be exciting." Emi said kissing Kamui's cheek making him blush.

"Ok i'll do it; well to the ice." Kamui said as he and Aichi both held Emi's hands as Aichi had a hold of the wall, while Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa were skating rathe rwell, however Kai and Misaki were going towards the center Ice.

"Hey Kai what do you say we hold hands and let this moment be about just us." Misaki said holding Kai's hand as the brunette looked at her.

"Are you serious." Kai said as soon he found himself and Misaki dancing on the ice together. "Misaki, you really are a good dancer.

"So are you Kai, I had no idea a handsome boy like you, who's always quiet was such a...did I just say handsome." Misaki said blushing in embarassment as Aichi, Kamui, Emi, Miwa, Morikawa, and Izaki all stared at Misaki and Kai.

"Kai and Misaki, sitting in a tree, G." Miwa said tauntingly as Kai went over and threw a snowball but missed Miwa but hit Aichi by accident causing him, Kamui, and Emi to fall on the ice.

"Are you guys ok." Misaki said as Aichi helped Kamui and Emi up and nodded and after Ice Skating for a while the gang had a snowball fight until Aichi's phone began to ring.

"Hey guys I need to answer my phone." Aichi said dodging snowballs to pick up his phone as he answered it. "Hello?" Aichi asked as a voice was heard on the other end.

"Aichi, is that you son?" asked the voice which surprised Aichi. "D... ?" Aichi asked as everyone all gasped knowing Aichi was talking to his long lost father.

What does Aichi's Father half to say and will he meet his son face to face once again find out at the Card Capital Christmas Party in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas Eve at Card Capital the snow was falling down from the night sky as the gang was all warm inside gathered around at Card Capital's Christmas Party as guests were either having Cardfights or was just there for the party. However young Aichi Sendou was staring out the window wearing a Blue Holiday Sweater with a Reindeer on it, blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

"Dad, I wonder if you'll come?" Aichi thought as he felt a hand gently rub his shoulder.

"Hey Big Brother Aichi, aren't you going to join the Party? said Kamui as he greeted his older surrogate brother with a smile wearing an Orange Holiday Sweater, Black Shorts, and Red Boots.

"I guess i'm just wondering if my dad will show up." Aichi said as Kamui embraced Aichi.

"I understand how you feel, but you shouldn't let it keep you from having fun, join the party bro." Kamui said as Aichi smiled as he and Kamui went over to the snack table to get something to eat; as they were getting food Emi approached them wearing a pink Holiday Sweater, a blue skirt, and pink snow boots.

"Good to see you've finally joined the party Aichi, I understand still being worried about dad but let's all have fun." Emi smiled as Aichi nodded as Morikawa grabbed the Microphone.

"I dedicate this song to my one true love, Kourin this is for you. _I saw Kourin kissing Morikawa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last niiiiiiiiight."_ Morikawa sang as everyone all began covering their ears as Misaki came from behind and hit Morikawa with a guitar.

"Please Morikawa, Kourin wouldn't kiss you if you was under the mistletoe only kick you in the Jingle Balls." Misaki said dragging Morikawa away as Miwa looked at Kai.

"Dude, you got to admit, you want Misaki to drag you just like how she dragged Morikawa." Miwa said nudging his elbow to his side.

"Knock it off Miwa, why do you keep assuming that I have feelings for Misaki?" Kai asked as Miwa just had a toothy grin.

"Because I saw you guys shopping together."

"So what, that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does, you should totally kiss her under the mistletoe." Miwa said as Kai started to turn his head away as the doors to Card Capital opened as a muscular looking man with blonde hair, a black mustache, a blonde goatee, a black t shirt, a chair around his neck, blue jeans, and black boots entered the store as Aichi and Kamui smiled as Miwa's jaw dropped to the floor. "It's Togi Makabe from New Japan Pro Wrestling."

"HAHAHA yeah but also a Cardshop owner when i'm not in the ring, I came here because Aichi Sendou and Kamui Katsuragi invited me here, I couldn't turn down their offer after they saved my shop." Togi said as Aichi and Kamui went up to him to take a picture with them. "To my favorite fans." Togi said as Shin took their picture together as Aichi and Kamui were both side struck as Togi took out what looked like tickets out of his pockets. "Aichi, Kamui here are front row tickets to the Tokyo Dome as me along with Toru Yano and Ryusuke Taguchi compete in a Gauntlet Match to become Number 1 Contenders for the Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship."

"Thanks mr. Makabe but we would rather sit in the nosebleed section." Aichi said as Kamui tickled his neck.

"Don't be silly big brother Aichi, that's the best seats in the Tokyo Dome."

"If you don't want them, i'll take them to get a better seat." Miwa said as Togi laughed. "Togi Makabe, i'm Miwa Taishi i'm a Wrestling Fan but my friends here got better seats than I have, I will gladly cheer for you as you look to become Six Man Tag Team Champions, also is Kenny Omega, The Young Bucks, and Cody Rhodes going to WWE, Kai thinks they are." Miwa said pointing towards Kai as Kai snorted a bit.

"Well Young Man since you guys are all friends with Aichi and Kamui, it would be awesome if all of you could come front Row and i'll see you guys while i'm in the ring." Togi said as the entire group all looked excited including Misaki who placed a sheet full of cookies on the table.

"I don't even watch Wrestling but i'll go anyways if you're going Kai."

"I might as well, besides it's an offer that's Too Sweet not to pass up." Kai said as he and Misaki stood face to face as they now found themselves both under the mistletoe.

"Hey it looks like we are under the mistletoe, Kai." Misaki said as they both looked up to see themselves under the mistletoe as the gang all crowded around to see it.

"No fair, Kai gets all of the girls including Misaki." Miwa sobbed to himself as both Kai and Misaki stared into eachother's eyes.

"Misaki, you do look rather wonderful this evening." Kai said as Misaki started to blush.

"K.. .you." Misaki said as soon both of their lips started to connect as the two engaged in a kiss as both Misaki and Kai embraced together.

"That's so nice Kai and Misaki are a couple." Aichi said as he noticed Kamui and Emi hold eachother's hands and made their way towards the Mistletoe themselves.

"Kamui ever since the day we met, I always thought you was so cool." Emi said as Kamui began to blush while Kai and Misaki stood hand in hand away to give the two children some room.

"You really thank so Miss Emi, gee I guess I really am the coolest toy, I mean the coolest...wait what's going on?" Kamui asked as his face was turning bright red while Emi laughed.

"Kamui you are so cute, you always mispronounce your words, you have a fun personality, and also it's very sweet how much you care about Aichi." Emi said as she brought her face closer to Kamui.

"Miss Emi do you want to?" Kamui asked as his face was redder than his own sweater.

"Kamui, you taught me how to play, now let's do this." Emi said as she thrust her lips onto Kamui as the two children were now kissing eachother as Aichi smiled.

"Congrats buddy, you and my sister are now a couple." Aichi said as Kamui and Emi continued kissing as Morikawa grabbed the Microphone.

"Oh come on if Kai and Misaki can get together and if Aichi Junior can get with his sister than how about me and Kourin get under the Mistletoe." said Morikawa as his jaw dropped to the floor as Kourin had taken Aichi by the hands.

"Aichi, let's go under the Mistletoe." Kourin said taking Aichi by the hands leading him towards the mistletoe as he began to look very nervous.

"Yay big brother Aichi, way to go." Kamui cheered as Morikawa was looking very upset.

"No fair, why does Aichi get Kourin but not me?" Morikawa cried as Kamui glared at Morikawa

Because Kourin likes Aichi so please go make like the Wrench and leave." Kamui said as Emi placed her fingers over her chin.

"Um love I think you mean Grinch." Emi said as Kamui laughed while Izaki and Miwa dragged away Morikawa as Kourin began to kiss Aichi on the lips as Aichi stared at her confused what to think as the doors to Card Capital opened as Kourin and Aichi stopped kissing as Aichi turned to the doors and eyes eyes widened in shock.

"D.. !" Aichi said as he and Emi both approached a man with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a goatee as the man stretched his arms out to hug his children.

"Aichi, Emi you kids have gotten so much bigger since the last time I was around." said Azuma Sendou as he hugged his children as tears were streaming down Aichi's face. "I'm sorry that i've been gone for so long, but I heard you became a successful Cardfighter and that's great to hear, so are these your friends?" Azuma asked as Aichi broke away from his father as Kamui was smiling like a Cheshire Cat as he approached Mr. Sendou.

"Dad, this here is my best friend Kamui." Aichi said introducing his dad to Kamui as Mr. Sendou smiled and slightly ruffled his hair a bit.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sendou, I do my best to keep Aichi out of trouble when we go to compete in Cardfight Tournaments." Kamui said as he patted Aichi's back as Emi wrapped her arms around Kamui's left arm.

"Kamui and Aichi are just like brothers, he's like a part of our family." Emi said as Azuma smiled.

"Welcome to the family son." Azuma said stroking Kamui's Hair as Azuma took out a wrapped up box and handed it to Aichi. "Here you go son."

"Thanks Dad, do you want me to go ahead and open it?" Aichi asked as his father nodded as Aichi tore the wrapping paper off the box and opened it revealing a watch. "Wow this is a very nice Watch."

"Aichi, I need you to keep that watch so you can remember me when you are off Cardfighting with your friends.." Azuma said as Aichi went ahead and placed the watch on his wrist and then hugged his father along with Emi.

"Hey Big Brother Aichi, do you want to go ahead and exchange our gifts too eachother? Kamui asked as Aichi broke away from his fathe's hug and smiled.

"Sure Kamui, let me go get your's and we can exchange." Aichi said as he went over and grabbed a wrapped up box that had written on the name tag. To: **Kamui From: Aichi**. "Here you go Kamui."

"Here you go Big Brother Aichi." Kamui said handing a box with a name tag that read To: **Big Brother Aichi From: Little Brother Kamui** , which made Aichi smile as he tore the paper off the box and opened it up and saw a blue colored bracelet with words on it that read **I Love You Big Brother Aichi** written on it.

"I love it Kamui thank you very much. "Aichi said placing the bracelet on his wrist as Kamui tore the paper off his box, opened it up and found an orange colored bracelet with words written on it that said **Aichi and Kamui Brothers Forever** as tears rolled down Kamui's cherry red eyes as he placed the bracelet on his wrist as the two boys shared a hug with eachother.

Mr. Sendou, your son and Kamui both have a very special bond, their friendship is the strongest possibly in the universe, they really have been through it all together and have always stayed supportive of eachother." Shin said as he took out his camera. "Anyways I need to get a shot of everyone for the picture, Hey everyone let's all take a group picture to commemorate this moment." Shin said as he set up the tripod to his camera while Aichi, Kamui, Emi, Misaki, Kai, Miwa, Morikawa, and Izaki all stood together as Mr. Sendou got behind Aichi as Shin set the picture to Autotake and lastly assistacat got in the picture as the whole group smiled as the picture took making this a memorable Holiday Moment.

Happy Holidays to all, and to all a Good Night.


End file.
